deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dargoo Faust/Gasai Yuno vs Nagisa Shiota
WARNING: THERE BE BIG SPOILERS AHEAD. ADVANCE AT YOUR OWN PERIL... ' ' Looks are always deceiving. ' There's a dark side to everyone, a Yin and a Yang so to speak. And, for some people, there's a hell of a lot of Yang. These fighters are more than meets the eye, and underestimating them will be your first, and final mistake. That cute guy or girl you're peaking at might just be hiding something. 'Yuno Gasai, psychotic protector of Yukki Amano, and contestant in the Future Diary contest. VS Nagisa Shiota, the innocent but deadly assassin of Class 3-E, on a mission to kill his teacher. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! SEASON 1 EPISODE 9 ANIME SPECIAL (nah it's a normal battle) 'Yuno Gasai ' A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno Gasai was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Yuno is much ''more strong that meets the eye, and has singlehandedly slaughtered trained cops and assassins alongside a majority of the other diary holders in the duration of the series, twice. Whenever Yukki is in danger, or at his behest, Yuno enters a sort of 'rage state' where she becomes bloodlusted, ignoring pain, fear, and any morals, single-mindedly focusing on killing any threats. She can casually deflect throwing daggers mid-air and hack off limbs while in this state. |-| Weapons= |-| Nonlethal= '''M84 flashbang grenade' Given to Yuno by Minene Uryuu, 9th, she used this grenade to temporarily stun 4th and ultimately escape both her and Yukki's DEAD END. * Single Use * Range: Effective throwing range * Blast Radius: 1.5 meters * Emits an intensely loud 'bang' and blinding light in blast radius, causing those in the blast radius to experience disorientation, confusion and loss of coordination and balance. While intended to be nonlethal, the grenade can cause permanent injury if detonated close enough. |-| Special= 'Bloodrage' While never explicitly stated as an ability of Yuno's, there is undeniably a change in strength, agility, pain resistance, and morals when Yukki is in mortal danger, or Yukki behests her into this state. She casually hacks off limbs, slaughters entire teams of assassins and cops with deafening accuracy, and shoots to kill. Her natural resistance to pain is turned into a complete ignorance of it. The weakness of this state is that it leaves her exhausted and vulnerable to attack after an extended fighting period. |-| Gasai Yuno in action= Other examples: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpfSmX-n9lk Notes: *This is Yuno, before the her final confrontation with 8th and Yukki's freinds. *Feel free to debate if Yuno's blood rage is actually an 'ability', however I believe it is notable as there is a large gap in her strength and reflexes on and off extreme anger. 'Nagisa Shiota' One of the finest assassins of Kunugigaoka Junior High School's 3-E class, Nagisa Shiota is one of the most prominent students in Assassination Classroom. When informed the class would be under the instruction of Koro Sensei, Nagisa and the rest of the 3-E class made it their mission to kill their teacher, graduate Junior High, and prevent the obliteration of the Earth. While each of his classmates presented straight forward assassination plans with knifes and guns made of anti-Koro sensei material, Nagisa opted for a silent, secretive stratagem to defeat his teacher. He cataloged every small weakness and utilized his unremarkable frame to fashion himself one of the deadliest assassins to emerge from class 3-E, and his natural talent for assassination led him to survive and overcome an onslaught of hit men, government agents, and the titular Koro-Sensei. Over the course of the series, Nagisa has proved himself an exceptional assassin with an almost supernatural skill in deception and the recognization thereof. When about to strike, Nagisa exudes an 'aura' of bloodlust so powerful it induces hallucinations and paranoia in those without a bloodlust to match. His most powerful techniques all specialize on striking an opponent at their most vulnerable state, and avoiding direct confrontation. |-| Weapons= |-| Nonlethal= Clap-Stunner A special technique adapted from the God of Death, the clap-stunner Nagisa uses can leave an enemy completely vulnerable for an attack, if not momentarily. Nagisa must wait for a perfect moment of tension and focus from his opponent, and, after a sharp 'clap' even the most trained assassins nearly faint. * Range: Several meters/yards; most effective at melee range * Can be used multiple times if opponent is unwary |-| Special= 'Bloodlust Aura' Nagisa's bloodlust is literally manifested as a snake-like aura around him, and when he is about to strike, can cause hallucinations and paranoia in the unprepared assassin. Depending on the amount of bloodlust an opponent has, this effect can leave an opponent completely helpless to counterattack. The weakness of this ability is that if an opponent's bloodlust exceeds his own, it has little to no effect. |-| Nagisa Shiota in action= Other examples: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRNNDOaMIoo Notes: *This is Nagisa, several days before his final confrontation with Korosensei at 3-E. *While Nagisa usually carries Anti-Sensei weapons, he has shown no trouble using real guns and knifes, those of which have been supplied to the class under extreme circumstances. *Feel free to speculate on your own, but I believe Nagisa's Aura will be heavily suppressed by Yuno's own bloodlust, but it will still have some non-zero effect on the battle. 'X-Factors' Experience (Combat) - Tie Hard to choose, as both Yuno and Nagisa have been through life-threatening experiences with assassins, cops, and other foes. Both Yuno and Nagisa have heavy experience is stealth combat (Yuno, evading buildings filled with cops and Nagisa hiding from other assassins), and both have gone toe-to-toe with professionals. Given that Yuno has won the survival game of Future Diary twice with these circumstances, this bodes more in her favor,.Nagisa, however, has had an entire year of experience in the assassination field against more capable opponents. I call this even, or negligible. Training - Nagisa Here's the thing - Yuno hasn't had much of a formal training. She is almost entirely self-taught and self-reliant (well, outside the obvious 'Yukki-kun'), owing to her character. Nagisa, however, was trained in hand-to-hand combat by a member of the government, and had an entire year of instruction on the art of killing from the most successful assassin to walk the planet. This is one of the largest disadvantages Yuno will have. Tactics - Yuno Yuno might lack in pure skill, but as a tactician she shines. She was able to manipulate and fool the entire city's police force for months as to her identity as a killer, and manipulated Yukki as her ally for the entire second Future Diary game. She also orchestrated several large armed attacks on 8th and 11th through Yukki, and managed to win the Future Diary game once, and survive with Yukki again after turning back the clock. Nagisa naturally has to have tactics as an assassin, especially with his poor physique, and was able to infiltrate a military block on class 3-E within hours. However, Yuno pulls this one through as a master manipulator of emotions and the battlefield. Physicality (Includes Strength, Speed, Durability, and Agility) - Yuno Nagisa is very poor in terms of physical strength, often being compared to a girl of his age whenever it is brought up. However, he is still strong enough to utilize his arsenal. Yuno, on the other side, casually slices through flesh and bone on a regular basis, strikes fast enough to deflect a dozen throwing knifes mid-air, and has survived numerous nearly fatal wounds. She also has an incredible tolerance to pain, and even stabbed herself with a machete only to manipulate Yukki further. Nagisa is agile, but Yuno outclasses him physically in every other aspect. Brutality - Yuno Nagisa, even as an assassin, has shown a reluctance for killing. Ironically, he refused to kill Takaoka after hearing his threats to kill the entire class, and has only maimed as a result of self-defense. Even when it came to killing Koro-Sensei, his target for a year, he worked tirelessly to find an alternative to save his resident octopus-thing. Yuno... well, I think you get the point already. She's a freaking psychopath, dudes. Nagisa is prime suspect for some emotional manipulation. Setting The battle will take place at the Sakurami City amusement park, as Nagisa and class 3-E plan to kidnap Yukki and use his future diary to predict if their plan to save Koro-Sensei will work. Yuno and Yukki are wandering thorugh the amusement park on their way to find 8th when Yukki is taken by Class 3-E before he can react to his diary. Yuno, enraged, chases down the class and is stopped by Nagisa. Voting Rules YUNO GASAI WINS 5-0 Battle ---- Yukiteru Amano’s Diary: July 22nd Yuno wanted to go on a ride today at the amusement park when the world was going to end in three days. A tough, but feminine grip pulled me through the empty allies, lines, and hot dog stands, while I was still dealing with the fact that I recently killed the kids at a local orphanage and will probably have to kill the only people I’ve ever called friends. That is, except for the pink-haired girl next to me, commenting on the nearby fountain and sneaking blushing peaks at my face. God, when did this stupid game turn into such a tragedy? While Yuno’s taking me through all the empty rides, she’s trying to get my attention off of the Future Diary game and towards her. . . . . Woke up. Yuno’s looking happy. ---- July 21st. Yuiktero saw nothing wrong is his diary, and reluctantly agreed to follow Yuno to the amusement park, under the condition that they plan their eventual confrontation with his friends and 8th. While he mused over why his diary had less detail than usual, he chalked it up to him falling asleep out of boredom. Or maybe he just didn’t want to think about the atrocities he’d have to commit. ~''' This was it, Nagisa’s and Class-E’s insurance plan to convince Sensei to let them save him. After a fateful encounter with The God of Death and a trip to space, Nagisa had everything ready to cure Sensei, and save him from a disorder that had a 10% chance to wipe out the Earth. 10%, however, was not something Sensei wanted to take a chance on, and instead Nagisa’s year-long teacher continued his lectures on proper killing methods after their success on the finals. They researched every method to make that chance smaller, but none could make it hit zero. None, save for the “Future Diaries” that hit the news several days ago, about how the citizens of Sakurami City suddenly received the power to flawlessly predict the future. After tireless hours of researching and planning, Class E narrowed down a mass-murdering target in the city who had a diary that fit their every need. As long as they knocked him out before he could look at his diary and ran, they could finally convince Sensei. Karma led a strike team to bag and run, and Nagisa was his backup plan. Nobody would get hurt, Nagisa thought, and we’re busting two mass murderers. This has to work. They approached an Amusement park that had been recently evacuated and prepared to strike. '''~ “Yukki-kun! Remember the haunted house? Let’s see if the power is still running!” Yuno smiled with the genuine warmth of someone addicted to the drug of love. It’s like there’s constantly a blush on her face, Yukiteru thought. He was resenting his time with Yuno less and less, but that made him worry more and more. When all was said and done, even if he could revive someone as God, could he really kill her? Looking at her face, filled with dedication, Amano decided to let go of his worries and enjoy himself in this brief respite. For now, he thought, I think I only need one person. They stepped into a darkness decorated with cheap plastic skeletons, yet lit with the burning flame of romance. ~ “Karma, see that?” “If there’s a god out there, pretty sure he just did us a big one.” Karma Akabane swept some stray hairs back into his helmet, giving directions to the other class members on how to use the paralysis posion Manami had prepared. “I’ll bag him, and you deal with the chick. Sound easy enough, or do you wanna fry some bigger fish?” Karma shot a smug look at Nagisa, an obvious shot at his pride. “I… think I’ve had my share of assassins and murderers this year, Karma. It’s your turn to do something other than feed a guy hot peppers” Nagisa said, gaining an inch of confidence before suddenly losing it. Karma patted Nagisa on that back with the force of a freighter truck, sending him lurching forward “That’s the spirit! Let’s see some more of that back at class tomorrow.” Tomorrow… Nagisa thought. If we screw this up, the military’s bound to cook something up. ~ Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Blog posts